Medication
by Lord Fluffs-a-lot
Summary: Cursed with a mysterious illness, Sesshoumaru survives on the hope that she would one day prescribe the only thing that could save him.


"Sesshoumaru, take your pills!"  
"No."

"Take it!"

"No."

"Grr! I said take the stupid pills, booger brain!" Kagome Higurashi roared and tackled Sesshoumru Taisho to the ground, upsetting a cart full if IVs. A full head taller, he easily flipped her small body over and dropped her in the hospital be, pinning her to the sheets.

"I said no," he breathed in her ear before pulling away from the fuming nurse. Sesshoumaru straightened his black polo and gracefully fell back on a cushioned chair. "Those particular ones give me a headache."

"Which is why I want you to take them!" Kagome sniffed, bouncing off of the bed. She almost didn't notice the brown alcohol that had splashed all over her Hello Kitty uniform. Groaning, she cast an icy glare at her smirking patient and started to wring out her soaked shirt. "I'm glad you're going home today," she snared meaningfully. Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully, his silvery shoulder-length ponytail swishing.

"Yes, I am too." Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him.

2 weeks ago, she had been assigned an "uncooperative patient that refused any kind of treatment". Turns out, Sesshoumaru had driven away 8 nurses and the hospital was desperate. Migranes were frequent now.

"You know, we don't even know what the hell your condition is," Kagome muttered to herself, giving up on her bacteria-free shirt. Sesshoumaru face didn't change.

"I've noticed."

"Like they could do anything about it!" she complained. "My job is to give you pills and make sure you don't die. You're just another sick patient to me." A sullen silence befell her. "But it is my priority to see you get well!" she hastily added.

"I see," he said softly. Kagome sighed. She was a total sucker for emotional things like this.

"So every single doctor's ended up with a dead end, huh?" Kagome blurted suddenly.

"Every single one. As if I care about any of their opinions."

This was the side of Sesshoumaru that she had never understood. It was as if he didn't even care about his health, and if that couldn't annoy the stink out of Kagome, than nothing would.

"So….who's picking you up?" Kagome mused, straightening out the bed sheets. She peeked at Sesshoumaru who was statue-like in the chair. He was, hands down, the hottest patient that she had ever seen, hell, the hottest male. If only he wasn't such a stick-up-the-butt all the time…

"My half-brother," he grumbled, emphasizing the "half" part.

"A brother? You have a brother?" Kagome piped, genuinely interested.

"Yes. From my dad's side," he mumbled, turning away. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, ugly beep from her pocket. Jumping, she scrambled for the small radio and pressed "play".

"Nurse Higurashi speaking," she chirped, keeping a wary eye on her stiff patient. "Uh-huh, yeah…oh really?...Right now?...Um, well, I haven't administered the-.." Sesshoumaru swiped the radio out of her hands and held it to his mouth,

"Tell him that I'll be right there," he stated firmly, holding it out of Kagome's flailing hands. As soon as the flabbergasted attendant confirmed that, he casually dropped it back in her pocket. "Goodbye Kagome" he threw over his shoulder as he strode towards the door. Kagome had to partially jog to keep up with his long legs.

"Wait!" she panted, nearly tripping over a tiny boy in crutches. "Don't forget your check-up next week! And you have to remember to-.."

"-take my medication. It's easier to take when someone isn't prodding me about it," he said slowly, waving her away as he stepped into the elevator. Kagome pouted before leaping into the tiny space with him.

"Whatever. Don't make me have to drag you here," she lectured.

"I'd like to see you try," he sneered, the lean bands of muscle wrapped around his arms flexing. Kagome resisted the urge to squeak and continued to glare up at him defiantly.

"I swear. I'll laugh when you die. At least I tried to save your butt."

"I'm not going to die," he scoffed, rolling his golden eyes as the elevator door dinged. "That's stupid." The doors slid back slowly, revealing a silver-haired boy with amber eyes, sulking in the corner. Kagome quickly double checked her icy buddy and the boy and decided that this was the infamous half-brother.

"Took you long enough! That fat piece of lard over there thought that I was too young to drive! She almost pinched my cheeks!" the boy grumped, his cheeks reddening. Upon closer inspection, Kagome found this boy to be closer to her age than anything. "Lets go before she comes back!" he insisted. Sesshoumaru kept his face straight as he stepped out of the elevator. Kagome trotted along beside him, unseen.

"InuYasha, you shouldn't bother the hospital staff," Seshoumaru sighed, fingering the prescription that a certain nurse had forced upon him.

"But it smells funny here! And everyone that works here is so.." InuYasha caught a glimpse of the petite girl hidden behind his brother's body, "-ugly?" Sesshoumaru followed his brother's line of sight and pinned his nurse down to the ground with his glare.

"Kagome, go back. I don't need to be followed around like some child!" he growled threateningly. Kagome stuck her tongue out as InuYasha chuckled to himself.

"No harm done. Just making sure that you don't get a heart attack on your way out," Kagome chirped brightly. Sesshoumaru never ceased the scowl. "You know," she added, "anger can cause heart attacks! Bleh!" Kagome placed her hands over her chest and faked a heart attack.

"She has a point," InuYasha piped up.

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru snarled, marching ahead of them. "I don't have time for this."

"You don't have time for anything!" Kagome shot at his back.

InuYasha sighed and scratched his red cap ruefully. His yellow eyes followed his brother with a look of concern.

Kagome watched this look of brotherly affection with a smile. It must be nice having a little brother who would be willing to look out for his sick older brother," she said wistfully. InuYasha immediately snapped back into attention.

"Feh. It's not like I love him or anything!" he grumbled, turning red. "I just had to pick him up today because the lazy bum didn't bring his car."

"Of course," Kagome giggled. InuYasha reminded her so much of her younger brother, Souta, whenever he tried to act tough. "But you do care, right?"

"Yeah, maybe a little." The silver-haired boy glanced over his shoulder to the stoic statue glaring at him from his Lexus. "How long have you had him?"

"Oh, um, about 2 weeks or so," Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?" InuYasha's mouth nearly dropped before he caught himself and looked away. She laughed and peeked at her stubborn patient.

"Kagome, right?" he blurted. Her brow furrowed.

"Um, yeah…."

"Wouldyougoouttoeatlunchwithmetomorrow?!"

"What?!"

InuYasha took a deep breath before deflating suddenly. Sesshoumaru was revving the engine loudly. Laughing, Kagome pushed the startled boy towards the parking lot.

"I hope that you're free tomorrow, because I'd like to eat lunch with you!"

InuYasha brightened. "Really?"

"Yup!"  
"Ok, then, I'll pick you up at 12 sharp. I know the best ramen place ever!" He grinned and waved before dashing towards his Lexus that was pulling out of the parking spot.

As soon as the black car was out of sight, Kagome exploded into a fit of squeals and giggles, dancing her way back to the lobby. Someone actually asked plain old Kagome out? No way!

"Gome-chan! You look happy today!" a bright voice laughed from behind the large marble desk. A tall, thin girl sitting behind the check-in desk spun in her seat happily. Kagome laughed and rested her elbows on the cool marble, placing her chin in her hands.

"You'll never guess what happened to me, Sango!"

"You got asked out by Sesshoumaru's little brother."

Kagome pulled back and frowned. "How'd you know?" Sango laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You were right outside the door. You can hear everything."

"Oh. Well, I'm sooo excited! I can't believe he agreed to take me out! Me! Kagome Higurashi!"

"WHAT? MY DEAR SWEET LILY BLOSSOM HAS BEEN CLAIMED BY ANOTHER MALE?!"

Kagome shrieked as she was swept up into a man's arms, swinging her around crazily. The man grinned and crushed her against his chest.

"Doctor Kouga Chase, please do not annoy the staff here. Remember last time?" Sango sighed, going through some files.

Kouga looked thoughtful, repositioning the fuming nurse to his other arm. "Yes, I remember that. But I also recall that she had a bucket of paint with her…"

"She nearly got it on the patient!!" Sango roared, stomping away. Kagome tried to process this and ended up with a blank. Kouga chuckled and turned his attention back to her.

"So my sweet rice ball, what is this rumor I hear about you and a date? I hope it's false!" His smile was a bit too sweet.

"Doctor Chase, please. I'm not going out with you," Kagome scowled, shrugging him off. She sighed and headed back towards the elevator. Kouga easily kept up with his long legs.

"But sweetie pie! If you wanted to go out so bad, then you could have asked me!"

"Not in a million years." She jiggled the elevator button, peeved at its slowness.

"But I have already declared my true love for you!"

"Uh-huh. Because you have nothing better to do."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" An old lady turned and gasped at them, quickening her pace towards the exit. Kagome scowled as her cheeks reddened.

"Kouga! Go away!" she hissed. "You're embarrassing me!"  
"You will always be my one and onl-"

"What is this, some kind of Shakespeare sonnet?" a low voice sneered behind them. Kouga ran a nervous hand through his brown spiky hair.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried in relief. She didn't even notice the elevator door opening and closing.

"Patient 10346, please stay out of this."

Sesshoumaru smirked and crossed his hands over his chest, a powerful and easy gesture. He looked like a creature ready to pounce. Kagome suddenly felt very lightheaded.

"I have a name, you know."

"Mr. Taiso…" he warned, baring his teeth. Sesshoumaru mirrored his actions, only his was scarier.

"Um…yeah. I'm going to…..uh…. go now." Kagome shot a horrified look at the elevator and considered the stairs. Before she could protest, Sesshoumaru had already dragged her half-way across the lobby.

"Hey HEY! TAISO! Get back here!" Kouga yelped, tripping over the same old lady. Sprawled out on the ground, he could only mutter curses into the ground as Kagome and Sesshoumaru made a dash for the door.

Once safetly outside, they leaned against his car, worried that a crazy doctor would gallop out of the automatic door, howling for his true love. When nothing happened, Kagome let out a breath of relief. She peered at her hero and grinned happily.

"That was cool! How'd you know that I was in trouble?" She jumped into his car without thinking. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and climbed into the driver's seat.

"You're always in trouble."

"Nu-uh!" She stuck her tongue out and pouted. "Hey, wait! I'm not done with my shift yet!"

"I talked to that Sango-girl. She seemed angry today."

"Poor her. Did you drop InuYasha off already?"

"Yes. He lives right down the street."

"And you came back to the hospital just to play Superman?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, I screw up that much."  
"You haven't noticed? You nearly gave me anti-venom for a headache."

"I wasn't the one that prescribed that!"

"And you knocked me out with that sedate."

"I thought that it was that vaccine thingy!"

The two sat back in their seats, deep in thought. Kagome wrinkled her forehead. Was she really that absentminded? The thought made her scowl.

"You look distracted," Sesshoumaru chuckled. "What's on your mind?"  
"I'm just appalled that you talk this much." Sesshoumaru frowned. "I'm just kidding! It's nice to be able to talk to someone like you. It's…a relief." They said nothing as he pulled out of the parking lot. "By the way, thank you."

"It was nothing. Really." Kagome couldn't help but notice that his lips were tight in a grimace. "That Doctor Chase guy, does he harass you often?"

"Yeah, whenever he can. Its mostly annoying overall. Nothing wrong with that."

"You should've said something to him."

"I did! I mean, I do! He's just hardheaded." She looked slightly flustered.

"Stand up for yourself. Tell him how you feel."

"I told you, I've already tried."

"TRY HARDER!" Kagome's eyes widened and she fell back, her mouth sagging. She had never heard him raise his voice before; it was usually low and deadly. Sesshoumaru must've realized that too, because the steering wheel under his hands cracked.

"Why do you care about me?" Kagome finally managed to whisper, biting her lip.

"I don't know." His hands loosened a bit.

The rest of the drive home was tense and silent. Kagome just wanted to sink into the chair and disappear. This was so painful, pain that she had not expected. She blinked back a few tears and kept her head down.

"Here." Sesshoumaru's voice cracked, as if he had been crying. But when she glanced at him, his face was blank and pale. "Good night Kagome."

"Don't forget to take your medication," she mumbled, looking at her sad, small house. It all looked grey.

"I know, Kagome."

"Please?"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

It was all she could do to not break down in front of him. Did….did she like Sesshoumaru already?

"That's stupid!" she cried out, slamming the door open and dashing towards the house, her shiny black hair waving behind her.

"We'll see."

OoOOoO

It was around midnight when she got the phone call. Her ring tone, "Stay With Me", blared out beside her head. She groaned and buried her head father into the pillow and felt around for it. Successful, she pressed "answer".

"Sesshoumaru?" she mumbled. "It's 12. Whaddya want?"

"Kagome!?" a high, shrill voice shouted on the other end. For a horrified moment, her brain screamed "KOUGA!!", but she knew better.

"InuYasha? What are you doing with your brother's phone?"

"It-it's an emergency! I don't know what to do! There's…blood…everywhere…"

Kagome sat up, her mind instantly clear. Her stomach twisted uneasily.

"What's wrong?" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"He-he's coughing up blood! He was puking and then….he's passed out and….he said something about you….just come over!"

Even before he finished his sentence, Kagome had thrown the phone on the ground, scrambling for her car keys. She skidded on the ground and dove for the phone again.

"I'll be right there!"

"Do you know where to go?"  
"Yeah, just keep Sesshoumaru there with you and call 911!"

She was crying. Hot tears poured down her cheeks, spilling onto her pajamas. Even as the cold, harsh air whipped her skin, she could only concentrate on the blood and each second that passed. Each second that pulled him further and further away.

OoOOoO

"No NO! I'm his nurse! Let me through!"

The old man standing in front of his door scowled under his beard. "You don't have a pass."

"Sign me on as a visitor then!"

"I can't d-.."

"NOW!" She pushed passed the protesting doctor and slammed the door open, shaking the walls. Terrified, he scrambled away, muttering to himself.

Sesshoumaru was so pale, he was nearly white, blending in with the bed sheets. There were numerous tubes and machines hooked up to his body, surrounding the hospital bed like a crowd of nurses. Kagome had to pick her was through delicately, careful not to knock over anything.

InuYasha napped in a corner chair, his face tight and drawn, even in sleep. She clasped her hands into tight fists, mimicking his position.

"Kagome," a weak voiced rasped. She nearly fell into a fit of hysteria as Sesshoumaru watched her over his oxygen mask. "You're here." InuYasha shifted in his sleep.

"Sesshoumaru! Keep that on you silly booger!" she cried out, the tear flowing again as he tried to remove the mask. She stumbled over a few heart rate monitors as she ran to his side. "I'm your nurse, dummy."

"Yes, I was expecting you. There are few creepy nurses out there by the door that won't stop looking at me. In the weird way."

He sighed and reached out, wiping away the tears from her cheek when she refused to speak.

"Kagome, I'm fi-…"

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT YOU'RE FINE! YOU'RE NOT FINE! YOU'RE SICK! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GRASP THAT!" she shrieked, burying her head in his chest. Sesshoumaru could only wrap his arms around her as she sobbed her heart out.

After a few minutes, she tried to pull away, but he held her down. The heart rate machine's beeps speed up a little.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I-…"

"You'd better be!" she howled, pushing against him. He held on tightly.

"But I'll get better. I promise."

"Why? No other treatm- sit down you idiot!- treatment has worked! You can't…can't…" she hiccupped as he sat up, pulling her to the side of the bed with him. "You act like you don't care! You're not just in your own little world! You're part of mine world and InuYasha's and-and…"

"Kagome.."

"WHAT?"

It was just so sudden, Kagome had to double check. He leaned foreword, his minty smell engulfing her. Before she could breath, he had placed his lips on hers, gently brushing them. The beeps grew faster as he pulled away and gradually slowed down again.

"I'll be fine now."

"Y-y-y…."

Sesshoumaru laughed and stroked her hair, pulling her to him again. "You're the reason I've been alive for so long. Doctors have been telling me that I wouldn't see it past my 25th birthday, and here I am. You've given me a reason to live."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"The medication. You haven't taken the medication yet." Kagome pouted, folding her arms.

Sesshoumaru exploded into full laughter now, a grin stretched across his face. He kissed her nose playfully.

"I have. You are my medication."

"Man, I guess that means that I don't have a date now," a voice muttered in the corner.

OoOOoO

"I can't believe it. He's fine now. Everything's in order." The tall, lanky doctor whistled and checked his pad again. "I can't believe it."

Sesshoumaru smirked, glancing at Kagome. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"A year ago, I thought that you would die, and now…"

"I'm perfectly healthy." He slid down off of the bed and linked arms with Kagome. Still stunned, the doctor ran his fingers through his graying hair and smiled.

"That's amazing. Your body just healed, just like that?"

"Just like that." Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers in the air for emphasis. "Besides, I don't think that my fiancé would want me going down the aisle in a wheelchair." He bent down to her height and kissed her. The doctor shifted uncomfortably and hid behind the clipboard.

"When's your wedding?"

"Next week!" Kagome sang, flashing her ring in his face. He smiled down kindly, unknowingly touching his own wedding ring.

"Well, I wish you all the happiness in the wor-…" The door slammed open as InuYasha stormed in, his face as bright as his cap.

"HOW IS HE, DOC?" he demanded, cornering the poor guy.

"InuYasha, he said that I was fine."

He reluctantly backed off and grumbled, standing beside Kagome. She snickered, vainly trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yes, exactly. Perfect health."

"Keh, whatever."

It was now the doctors turn to glare at the boy. "By the way InuYasha, you haven't gotten your tetanus booster shot yet." His fingers inched towards the box of needles. Gasping, the poor boy was cornered, grabbing his arms protectively.

"NUUU! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"COME HERE!"

"GAHH!" He jumped out of the way as the doctor stabbed the wall where he was leaning against.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome exchanged glances before dashing for the door, leaving the howling InuYasha and the revenge-hungry doctor to their own problems.

"Scary, huh? I'm glad that I already got my shot."

"Same here. That doctor can get a little…" they both cringed as InuYasha screamed, unsetting a table, "…too involved in his work." Swooping down, he trapped her pouting lips with his. When they parted, he grinned and ruffled her hair. "Oh, and by the way, thank you."

"For what?" Her face was crumpled in confusion.

"For agreeing to be my medication forever." He kissed her ring and led her out to their future life together.


End file.
